Factions
On this page, you can find information about all factions and how to gain and lose reputation with them. Reputation determines your relations with a faction and the people of that faction. With a good reputation, the prices rates of merchants and smiths you encounter become better, while a bad reputation leads to higher prices or people unwilling to trade with the player character. Clansmen The thegn's clan and people, living in Skjern, in the north of Denmark. Basically, you have 100 reputation with your clansmen at some point in the game. Ribe Regional city in the middle of Denmark's west coast. Quite important in the first act, but only a minor faction in the second act. It's being ruled by Ragnhildr the White. Reputation gains and losses You can gain and lose reputation with this faction the following ways: * 1 reputation gained when you say to Ragnhildr the White you will serve the king during The Feast. * 20 reputation gained when Monsters in the Marsh is finished. * 10 reputation gained when both challenges of Guard Duty are done. * 10 reputation gained when the quest The Halfdansons and the Mardolsons is finished, regardless of the faction you chose. * 5 reputation gained when the quest Kill the Rats is finished by inviting them to Erlingr's Farm. Another 5 are gained when Ragnhildr is told about it. * 1 reputation lost when you intimidate the captain during the quest Assassins! to gain information. * 5-15 reputation gained from completing Ravaging of the Wretched Heathens. * 10 reputation lost when cancelling the attack on the victorious faction during Great Heathen Army. Northmen The faction for all vikings without a faction from Scandinavia. Plays an important role in conquering and raiding the British Isles. Steinn the Clever is important for this faction. Reputation gains and losses You can gain and lose reputation with this faction the following ways: * Recruiting Gunnarr for Preparations: A Motley Hird earn 5 reputation. * 10 reputation gained by beating the remaining raiders during Best Served Cold. * 5 or 15 reputation gained during the quest Ravaging of the Wretched Heathens * 10 reputation lost when cancelling the attack on the victorious faction during Great Heathen Army. Jelling A city in Denmark. It's being ruled by Skule Skullcleaver. Since the player won't be interacting much with members of this faction due to the hostile relation with the ruler of this faction, there only a few ways to gain or lose reputation with this faction. * The Scoundrel's Flight * Ravaging of the Wretched Heathens * If the attack on the victorious faction is cancelled during Great Heathen Army, then 2o reputation will be lost. Gaels The Gaels are a small faction west of the Pictlands near the western shores of Scotland. As such, there are only a few quests which affect their reputation: *A Gaelic Alliance improves reputation by 20 when Donncoirce is freed and brought back to Donncoirce Homestead. *Completing Carrion Eaters improves relations by 20 points. *Completing The Princess Bride increases reputation by 20 points. *Completing Ravaging of the Wretched Heathens lowers reputation by 5 points. Picts Living in Pictavia (or Pictland) in the north of Britain. Capital is Perth. The ruler is Caustantin mac Fergusa. Reputation gains and losses Reputation can be won with this faction the following ways: *Here's To The Future improves reputation by 20 points. *Completing Mac Taidg Must Die increases reputation by 10 points. *Completing The Princess Bride increases reputation by 10 points. *Killing Leofric during Punching Through increases reputation with 5 points. *Upon meeting with Drest mac Gordain the first time with neutral reputation, he is unwilling to sell items or take commissions from the player character, but with 3 diplomacy, he can be convinced to do business one time and increase reputation by 5 points with the Picts. *Completing the Witch's Curse improves reputation by 5 points. Reputation can be lost with this faction the following ways: * Ransacking Saint Wilfred's church lowers reputation by 5. * Ransacking Ablerno Kirk * Completing Ravaging of the Wretched Heathens lowers reputation by 5 or 15 points. * Siding against the Picts during the Fort of the Thicket lower reputation by 50 points. * Northumbria Region in the middle of Britain and is an important faction in the second act. The capital of this faction is Eoforwic (York). It's being ruled by Osred II, but Aethelred is fighting for the crown. Reputation gains and losses You can gain reputation with this faction the following ways: * Completing the quest The Battle of Yngilwood improves reputation by 50. * Here's To The Future improves reputation by 20 points. * Completing all bounties improves reputation by 10 points. * Completing the quest An Axe to Grind improves reputation by 5 points. * Completing Wreck And Ruin improves reputation by 5 or 10 points. * Completing The Barghest Cometh improves reputation by 5 points. * Completing Forbidden Tribute improves reputation by 5 points. * Completing The Hunting Party improves reputation by 5 points. * Completing Snakes Among the Trees improves reputation by 5 points. You can lose reputation with this faction the following ways: *Siding with the marooned merchants during Parsley Sage Rosemary Thyme and after ransacking the local monastery, attacking the villagers lowers reputation by 50. *Siding with the Picts during Fort of the Thicket lowers reputation by 50. *By finishing The Red Wedding, reputation is lowered by 10 points. *By completing all jobs of Unsavoury Dealings, up to 15 reputation may be lost. *The player character sleeping with Kyre after getting all tokens during Lady Favours, lowers reputation by one. *Depending one choices during Ravaging of the Wretched Heathens the player loses 5 or 15 reputation by completing this quest. *Ransacking Saint Wilfred's church lowers reputation by 10. Mercia Region in the south of Britain. Mercians play a small role in the game and as such, there are only a few ways to gain reputation with them. *5 reputation gained if Parsley Sage Rosemary Thyme is completed for the marooned merchants. This must be done in order to recruit the Mercians later if needed during The Mercian Connection. *5 reputation lost with the Mercia faction when Ravaging of the Wretched Heathens is completed. Category:Game mechanics